Demon Mine
by mamadoom823
Summary: KaiXUruha side ReitaXAoi AU I do not own the Gazette *though I'd happily borrow them* Warnings: Language, Gaze sex, sensitive topics. Kai writes a report for school about incubi and it changes his life in unexpected ways. He makes and loses a friend, summons a demon and meets the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Demon Mine KaiXUruha Part 1

Kai flipped through his old journals from his school days one last time. He laughed at some of the things he had thought were so important to him back then. Wishing he could have made the soccer team or that he was more popular. Being turned down by every girl he asked to go to the dances with him. All those trivial things that really didn't matter to him any longer. Not now the he was back. Finding the journal he had started in his third year of high school he flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. They class had been assigned a writing challenge over winter break. Choose a myth, legend or folk lore story and research the origins behind it. He had been planning to do his paper on kappas until he heard half the class was going to do the same thing. For once he wanted to stand out from the crowd and do something that nobody else was. On the first morning of break he had sat in the local library searching for that one thing that would stand out. Everything that looked interesting was already under the list of recently viewed pages on the browser. Groaning he had lain his head in his arms and prepared to admit defeat. All the good ideas had been taken already. "Problems?" he heard a voice ask behind him.  
"Yeah," he answered glumly looking up as the person sat down in the chair next to his. "I have to do a report for school on a myth or legend and it seems like everybody else beat me to the fun ones."  
"Would an incubus count as a myth?"  
"A what?"  
"An incubus. Sometimes called a night spirit or a demon lover."  
"I've never heard of that."  
"Go ahead and look it up then. Maybe nobody else in your class has heard of it either."  
"Cool. Thanks a lot," he said to the now empty chair. How odd he thought as he looked around the almost empty library. Shrugging he turned back to the computer and ran a search on the word incubus. His jaw dropped as he saw the massive amount of pages with stories about the topic. The best thing was that none of the pages were highlighted and nobody had looked at them lately. He pulled out his notebook and started writing down information that was frequently repeated and even some of the more ridiculous seeming statements. He found one site that gave detailed instructions on how to summon one of these supposed beings to you. Just for laughs he wrote them down as background information for the paper. He even found a couple of books in the library to check out with more information. By the time break was over he had written a paper twice as long as the teacher had requested. On the first morning back the teacher had announced that he would choose five people each morning that week to read their papers to the rest of the class. Kai almost died of fright when he heard that. There is no way he could read this paper about a sex demon in front of the rest of the class. He wished he had just written about kappas like everybody else.  
When the teacher called the fifth student up Kai let out a sigh of relief. He'd do another paper as soon as he got home even if it took him all night. That was the plan until the fifth student said he forgot to print his paper out before coming to school today. The teacher told him to bring it in directly after school or he would lose half the points for the grade. The he called Kai to the front of the class to read his paper.  
He had blushed bright red the entire time he read the paper and tried to tune out the suggestive comments that his classmates kept calling out. Several of them asked if he had a demon lover and that was how he got his information. One boy joked that not even a demon would be interested in someone as skinny and awkward as Bookworm Kai. That was what the kids all called him.  
When he had finished the teacher took the paper from him and told him to stay behind after class. He also refused to let the class ask any questions on the subject before Kai sat down. True to his nickname, as soon as he was at his desk he pulled out a book and buried his nose in it. He didn't look at any of the class for the rest of the day. "Hey Bookworm," he heard as the bell rang.  
"Huh?" he looked around and saw that the captain of the soccer team was talking to him. That was a first he thought.  
"Nice job with that paper. If I had to listen to another person go on about kappas I was going to fall asleep. How'd you ever come across that stuff?" the captain, Reita, asked.  
"Library," he hedged.  
"Cool. Well I gotta get to practice. See you round."  
"Sure," he said as the other boy walked away. With a sigh he headed for the teachers desk, ready for a lecture on how inappropriate his report had been. "You wanted to see me sir?"  
"Hm, yes. This paper of yours is very unique."  
"I suppose."  
"In all the years I've handed out this assignment this is the first time I've had a student choose this particular myth. Or rather this version of it as I have on a rare occasion had one written on the succubus. Over all it's a very well written paper, though I expect no less from my number one pupil."  
"Thank you, sir"  
"Just a bit of advice, Kai. Don't put any stock in this nonsense alright? People can get a bit caught up in these things and take it all too seriously."  
"Pardon me, sir?"  
"You haven't tried to actually summon one of these demons have you?"  
"No, sir. The idea never crossed my mind. Why?"  
"Myth or not, this subject matter is not something to meddle in. I would hate to see a bright young man such as yourself get carried away by this type of nonsense."  
"Of course not, sir."  
"Good, good. Well excellent job as usual. Off you go then."  
"Yes, sir."  
The whole conversation with the teacher had left him feeling more than a little confused. It seemed that the teacher had been worried about him summoning a demon and at the same time telling him they didn't exist. What an odd day, he thought as he collected his things and left the school building. He was walking towards the gate when he heard someone calling to him.  
"Hey! Bookworm, wait up," Reita called out. "You want to hang out or something? I found my brothers porn stash."  
"Uh, seriously?" he asked. "Yeah sure. I only grabbed the ones where the pages weren't stuck together," he said as he led the way.  
"Why would the pages be stuck together?"  
"Are you for real? Come on, uh. What's your name anyhow?"  
"Kai."  
"Right. Kai. I'm so used to everybody calling you Bookworm."  
The two boys walked the short distance to the soccer captains home and spent the afternoon looking at the stolen magazines. At one point Kai noticed the other was rubbing his crotch as he stared at some of the pages. Then it dawned on him why some of the other magazines pages were stuck together. "Hey, Kai, check this girl out," Reita said handing over the porn he had been ogling.  
"She looks kinda familiar," he said as he looked at the centerfold.  
"Are you kidding? You think you know her?"  
"Well maybe not her but," he put a hand over the top half of the woman and squinted at the face. "Yeah, that's it. She looks like the guy at the library. The one who told me about the incubi."  
"Maybe they're related or something. If you meet him again you could ask and maybe get her number from him. That'd be cool."  
"She's gotta be at least ten years older than us. Besides I haven't seen that guy since then and I'm pretty sure I never saw him before either."  
"Too bad. She's a looker. Do you think there's any truth behind the whole incubus/succubus thing? Maybe we could get a sex demon that looks like her to come screw our brains out."  
"I doubt it. I mean if people could really just call a demon whenever they wanted who wouldn't right?"  
"Yeah, I guess. It'd still be pretty cool though."  
"I don't know about that. Everything I read said that it's dangerous to summon a demon. You have to be really careful of the words you say and how you say them. You could end up with one that won't leave you alone. Or one that if you try see anybody else bad things happen to them. What if you called one that controlled you or you got so addicted to it you didn't even notice that you were dying?"  
"Getting balled to death by a chick that hot would be a great way to go though."  
"You're incredible!"  
"It's not my fault. I'm a teenage guy and I blame it all on the out of control hormones," he said with a laugh.  
"Whatever," Kai laughed along with him. "I better get going. My mom's probably worried about me by now."  
"Oh yeah. Maybe next time you should call her and tell her where you are."  
"Now you think of that," Kai groaned. He was pleased that Reita said next time though.  
"Hey, my mom never notices when I don't show up so why would I? I think I was out for a week once and when I finally came back she acted like nothing happened."  
"That sucks. My mom would freak out if I wasn't home by dark. Then I'd probably be grounded for a week."  
"Better hurry then cause the sun is starting to set."  
"Shit!"  
"Haha, Bookworm can cuss. See you tomorrow, Kai."  
"Bye," he said as he grabbed his school bag and ran for the door.  
Kai ran all the way home and just made it as the street lights were coming on. His mother gave him a pointed look as he sat down at the table to eat. It was almost comical how quickly her face changed when he explained that he had been at a friends not the library. There was no way he was going to admit that they had spent the entire afternoon looking at dirty pictures of girls.  
The next few weeks passed in a similar pattern. On days when Reita had soccer practice Kai would go to his home and his friend would meet him there afterwards. Days without practice they would spend at Reita's where there was no adult supervision. Most of those days were spent looking at the magazines hiding under his bed. At Kai's house they would study for whatever test was coming up. For the first time in his life Kai was involved in more than just his academic studies. He became more outgoing and confident thanks to his friendship with the captain of the soccer team. Spending time with Kai and studying with him was bringing Reita's test scores and grades up. All because some stranger had mentioned the word incubus to Kai at the library. That seemed to be the only drawback in their friendship though. Reita couldn't seem to let go of the idea of summoning a demon to fulfill all his teenage fantasies. And there were a great many of them, Kai knew as his friend often spoke of them. Honestly he wasn't sure how the other boy had time to think of anything else with all perverted ideas he came up with. The week before spring break things started to come to a head.  
"Seriously, Kai, just think about it will you? I just want to try it once."  
"I don't know, Reita. It just doesn't seem like a good idea. What if it actually works and you summon a demon? Something bad could happen and then where would you be?"  
"Like I said before, there are worse ways to go than being screwed to death by some hot chick. Look you don't have to do anything other than tell me how it's done. If you're right then nothing will happen and I swear I'll never say another word about it."  
"Fine. I'll tell you what you need to do. I don't want anything to do with it though. You have to swear on your brothers porn that you'll only try it once though."  
"That's harsh man."  
"If nothing happens then you have nothing to worry about. If I'm wrong and it works then you won't need them anymore right?"  
"Yeah I guess you're right. Fine. I swear on all my brothers porn that I will only try to summon a demon once. There, good enough?"  
"I guess. I'll write everything down for you but make sure you do it exactly as I say to. I want to know when you're going to do it too. Just in case something goes wrong I think somebody ought to know."  
"Sure, sure. Let me see that," he said as he grabbed the list Kai had written. "I think I have most of this stuff alreay at home. The rest of it I can get on the way there so I might as well try it tonight. Why wait?"  
"Look, Reita, spring break is next week. Just wait until then to try it okay? By the time class is back in session you should know if it worked or not."  
"I guess a week more won't make a difference. Hey, did you find out if you're going anywhere for break yet?"  
"Unfortunately. My mom has to work and doesn't want me home by myself the whole time. She's making me go see my cousins the whole time. They live in the middle of nowhere!"  
"Damn, bad luck man. My mom's taking off and I've got the whole place to myself. My brother's got a girlfriend and he's going home with her."  
"No fair. Maybe I could see if you could go with me to my cousins. Then at least I'd have somebody to talk to."  
"Forget that. I'm going to try that summoning thing and I sure don't need to be around a bunch of strangers if some hot demon babe is gonna show up."  
"Yeah I guess you have a point. I'm not leaving til Sunday night so if you do it on Friday and nothing happens you could still go. My aunt can cook really good."  
"I'll think about. Man, it's almost ten. You're mom's gonna shit a brick if I don't head out soon. See ya."  
"Yeah. See ya. Don't do anything tonight alright?"  
"Promise. Friday night's the night."  
Reita left and not another word was said about the event planned for Friday night the rest of the week. Kai had a bad feeling about the whole thing and wished he could have found a way to talk his friend out of his plans. Friday finally arrived and while Kai was dreading what would happen Reita was looking forward to it like a child at Christmas. They said their goodbyes at school and Kai went him while his friend went to the store to get the few things left on his list. Kai didn't sleep well that night and woke on Saturday morning feeling more exhausted than when he had gone to bed. The morning wore into afternoon and finally Kai couldn't take it anymore. He took the phone up to his room and called Reita to check on him.  
"Well," he demanded when his friend picked up.  
"Morning to you too."  
"It's not morning. It's almost five in the afternoon."  
"Wha... Damn, where'd the day go?"  
"Forget that for now. What happened last night? Anything?"  
"No. I waited for hours and nothing."  
"Geez, I've been worried all day and for nothing."  
"Don't sound so disappointed dude. I'm the one who was hoping to get laid last night."  
"So sorry some demon didn't come along and rape or abduct you. It must be so horrible to have to try to find a date like the rest of us."  
"Man, if I could find a chick like the one I dreamed about last night then I'd be set."  
"What? What kind of woman did you dream about?"  
"The really hot kind that likes to do really kinky shit."  
"For you that's nothing new."  
"Well you have a point there," he said with a laugh. "This girl was so fine though. Like something outta those mags. And when I said kinky damn this girl redifined the word."  
"So this was more intense than your usual dreams?"  
"Hell yeah. Best wet dream I've ever had."  
"Thanks for sharing. Are you sure it was a dream though. Some of the stuff I read about succubi said that's how it starts. Really intense dreams, then you start seeing a shadowed or blurred vision and finally full physical manifestation."  
"No shit? So maybe it did... What the fuck!? Dude, there's a totally huge hickey on my neck!"  
"No way. It worked."  
"So that means the smokin hot babe from my dream is gonna keep coming back for more right?"  
"Uh, yeah I guess so."  
"Hot damn," Reita said as he hung up.  
Kai was worried about his friend and called him almost daily while he was at his relatives over break. His uncle started giving him odd looks and he realized the real reason his mom had sent him here. He finally made a friend and his mom thought that they were more than friends. Great, he thought, they think he's my boyfriend. He lied and told them that Reita was home alone during the days and had come down sick. No way could he tell them the truth.  
The last weekend of break he came home and as soon as he had unpacked he was on his way to check on his friend. His mom insisted he bring him some homemade soup since he was supposed to be ill. After knocking on the door for ten minutes Reita finally answered. Kai shoved the soup in his hands as he walked in.  
"You look like hell, Reita."  
"Nice to see you too. I'd ask how your trip was but since you called all the time I already know."  
"Have you looked in a mirror lately? Really looked?"  
"Not really. I've been a little busy if you know what I mean."  
"Look," Kai demanded and dragged him into the bathroom. "There are huge bags under your eyes. They're so big you'd have to check them at the airport. You look like you've lost weight too. It's only been a couple weeks and this thing is already killing you."  
"I'm fine. Mom didn't exactly stock up before she left. I just need to get some sleep and eat a few meals and I'll be good as new."  
"How are you supposed to sleep with that thing coming back for more? Have you even slept since I've been gone?"  
"Course I have," he said as he yawned. "Just not a lot."  
"I'm not leaving until you eat something and get some rest. Is it still just dreams or has it gotten stronger?"  
"You can hang out for a little while dude but not while I'm trying to sleep. That'd be kinda awkward if Aoi showed up."  
"You call her by name now?"  
"Uh yeah," Reita said as he blushed.  
"And she shows up? As in full body manifestation?"  
"Yeah."  
"This can't be good. I knew something bad was going to happen when I gave you those instructions. We have to find a way to make this thing go away," Kai said desperately.  
"No, I've got this under control."  
"No, you don't. This thing is killing you, dammit."  
There was a loud crash as the door to Reita's room flew open and hit the wall. "Get out! Now! Leave and never come back or I will rip you to shreds," the creature screamed as it came at them.  
"You better go, Kai."  
"For now. You better be in school come Monday and you better have eaten and slept by then."  
"Go! Hurry!"  
Kai left but he didn't like it. His friend had looked a step away from death and he was more worried than ever. He turned around as he closed the door and saw that the creature was now kissing Reita. It must have felt his eyes on it because it turned its head and glared at him. It gave a growl and bared it's fangs at him. Throwing a hand up the incubus slammed the door in his face. It took a full minute for him to register the fact that his straight and narrow friend had somehow summoned a male sex demon somehow. Despite his worry he had to laugh at that thought. Oh how he wished he could have seen his friends face when that had happened. On Monday he waited until the last minute at the gates hoping to see Reita. He never came that day so Kai stopped to see him on the way home from school. The door was locked and nobody answered when he knocked. He gave up after thirty minutes and went home. He tried calling a few times but there was never an answer. The next three days were the same and finally on Friday Reita's mother answered the door. She gave Kai an annoyed glare and said that she hadn't seen or heard from her son all week so stop coming over and calling. Kai was in a panic and didn't know what else to do. He told his mother that Reita hadn't been in school all week and that his mother said he hadn't been home either. The police were called in the end but they never found a trace of Reita. They thought he might have run away but none of his things were gone from his room. Kai was questioned repeatedly since he had admitted to being the last one to see the missing boy. After breaking down in tears for what felt like the hundreth time they finally believed that he didn't do anything to his friend.  
In his heart he knew that while he hadn't directly been responsible for his friends disappearance it was still his fault. He had given him the instructions to summon the demon. He had been the one to learn all about the demons in the first place. Now he could only see one choice left to him. He was going to have to summon a demon himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Demon Mine KaiXUruha Part 2

Kai closed the journal and dropped it into a box with the others. That had been six years ago now and his friend had never been seen or heard from again. Reita's mother couldn't have cared less about the fact that her younger son was missing. His older brother, Ruki, had come home from college to handle things. He had been the one to talk to the police and force them to keep looking for his brother. He had talked to Kai during the long lonely evenings. "You must be Kai," a strangers voice said one afternoon.  
"Who are you?" Kai demanded.  
"Relax kid. I'm Ruki, Reita's brother. The one he stole all those magazines you two like from."  
"Oh, uh sorry about that," Kai blushed furiously as he looked the other over. He wasn't as tall as Reita and his hair was a few shades of blonde lighter than that of the soccer captains. "Don't sweat it. I left them somewhere I knew he'd find them anyhow. Little bugger would've trashed my stuff looking for them otherwise," he said with a laugh. "You're probably right."  
"I know I am. So you guys were pretty tight weren't you?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Was there anything going on with him? I've already talked to the police, the principle and teachers at school. They all said the same shit about him being a decent enough kid and not in trouble. Star athlete and not such a bad student lately. What do you know that they don't?"  
"What do you mean? I've already told the police everything I know," Kai had said nervously.  
"I don't know. It's just you guys had been hanging out a lot the last few months. You were the last one who talked to him and saw him. How was he? Really?"  
"He was sick. I think he caught something at the start of break and he just couldn't get over it."  
"That's what the police said you told them. It's not that I don't believe you or anything but if he was that sick why didn't he go to a doctor or even the hospital?"  
"I tried to talk him into getting help the last time I saw him. He wouldn't let me help him though. I should have tried harder," Kai said as tears filled his eyes. "It's not your fault kid. My little brother has always hated going to the doctor. He has this thing about needles and he's always afraid of having to get a shot."  
"Really? I didn't think he was afraid of anything."  
"Oh he's terrified of needles. Screams like a little bitch and tries to run from the doctors. It wasn't so bad when he was little but once he got bigger than me I couldn't hold the bastard down you know."  
Most afternoons for the first month passed with Ruki and Kai walking aroud the neighborhood hanging posters and looking for Reita. They talked about him as if he was just late returning from somewhere at first. By the second month it was clear that he wasn't just on one of his trips. Ruki had admitted that Reita used to run away from time to time but he had never been gone this long before. When the third month had come and gone everyone but Ruki and Kai had concluded that Reita was never coming home. He was assumed dead by the police and Ruki hadn't been able to stop their mother from signing the papers to make it official. Ruki and Kai had made all the arrangements for the memorial service regardless of their doubts. Ruki had gone back to school at last and Kai had tried to put his life back in order. He still hadn't been able to come up with the proper wording to attempt a summoning of his own. He had everything he needed at home already but there was never a chance to do anything. If he hadn't been with Ruki or at school his mother had been watching him very closely.  
Summer turned to fall and Kai started his final year of high school. He was no longer the social outcast he had once been, thanks to his brief friendship with Reita. The teacher had left a seat open in his honor Kai was forced to see it everyday. All his classmates thought his pain came from losing his best friend and he was grateful that none of them knew the truth. He was the only person who knew that his friend had been taken and most likely killed by an incubus. It was his fault that his friend was gone and his responsibility to find out exactly what had happened to him. If only his mother would leave him alone long enough to contact a demon he could try to put this matter to rest. He had to know for sure whether he had caused his friends death. Finally he got his chance a few weeks after classes restarted. His aunt had fallen and broken her leg. She would be fine but needed his mother to help her take care of the household for a month. Given that this was his final year and very important to his continued education he couldn't go with his mother. He would be left home alone with only a neighbor looking in on him in the evenings. The first few nights she was gone he spent going over all of the information he had found almost a year ago. He wanted to make sure he got this right so he didn't end up in the kind of situation as his friend. If there was any chance that his friend was still alive then Kai needed to have a clear mind to find a way to rescue him. He wrote down everything he wanted from the demon he was going to summon. He tried to be as careful in the wording of the spell as he could be. Stating clearly what he did and did not expect from the creature when it appeared to him. He wanted to know if Reita was alive or dead. If he was alive was there a way to find him and bring him home. Would the demon, Aoi he reminded himself, let his friend go?  
He did not want or expect sex from the creature. He wanted no physical contact at all with the thing. He would consider bartering with the demon for the information but the terms had to be layed out clearly before and deal could be reached. This was probably the single most terrifying thing Kai had ever considered doing. It would also be the most important thing he could do in his life. Reita had been his first and closest friend and that was all that truly mattered.  
On Friday night Kai called his mother and spoke to her until his neighbor came by to check in on him. After the kindly woman had assured his mother that he was fine and left Kai locked up the house. He went to his room and laid out everything he would need for the summoning spell. He sat crossed legged and fully dressed as he began repeating exactly what he wanted from the demon he was contacting.  
"I want to know if my friend is alive or not. I want to know if he is safe. I want to know if he can be rescued. I do not want sex or any other intamacy. I am will to barter to a degree for this information if a clear agreement can be reached," he repeated over and over.  
"I want a demon to talk with only. I want to know my friends fate," he yawned loudly. "I only want a demon to ...FUCK ME!" he screamed as his phone rang. His hands flew to his mouth as he realized what he had just said. He glared at the phone and knew that he had just made a huge mistake. That one moment of distraction was going to destroy his chances of finding his friend and most likely end his life. He had just unintentionally offered the one thing he had planned to avoid.  
Rising stiffly from the floor he reached for his phone on the desk to see who could possibly be calling him at this time of night. He wanted to know who he had to thank for helping him screw up whatever life he had remaining to him. He looked at the screen and saw that it was Ruki. What could he possibly be calling about? He moved to open the phone only to have it ripped out of his hands and thrown to the floor. Blinking Kai looked around and knew that he was indeed in trouble. There, standing directly in front of him, was a woman from one of the magazines he had looked at with Reita. The thought of his friend nearly drove him to his knees. There was no helping him now, not when he was about to become a victim himself.  
"Please," he begged. "I didn't mean that. It was an accident. I just want to know about my friend. That's all."  
"Don't be so afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you," the woman said to him softly. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.  
"I don't want this. I don't want you. Only information about my friend," said as he backed away.  
"That's not what you said a minute ago, sweetie."  
"That was an accident. You already knew that though didn't you? I'll bet you were waiting for me to mess up and say something wrong, weren't you?"  
"Of course I was silly. Who do you think prompted that call? You always were a clever one."  
"What? How long have you been watching me?"  
"A long time. A very long time," she said as she pushed him towards his bed.  
"Why?" he asked as he jumped to the side quickly. "Because I like you. You're a clever boy but you're also kind and dutiful. Not to mention how cute you are, that little dimple of yours has haunted me for ages," she said as she stalked him around the room.  
"Ages? Seriously, how long have you been following me around you pervert?" he asked nervously.  
"If you must know the truth I've been watching you since you were a baby. It's the dimple really."  
"Ha! You've been watching me my whole life and you don't even know? Wow, I thought that a demon would have been a little smarter than that."  
"What don't I know?" the demoness purred as she reached for him again.  
"I'll tell you but only if you tell me about my friend Reita first," he bargained smoothly.  
"All I can tell you about him is that he's still alive. That was your biggest fear right?"  
"That's all you can tell me? Why?"  
"A deal's a deal. I told you about your friend, you tell me what you think I don't know."  
"Fine," he sighed. "I can't believe that you've watched me my entire life and don't know that showing yourself to me won't get you anywhere. It's no use."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Tell me where my friend is first."  
"I can't tell you any more than I already have."  
"Why not?" Kai asked as he dodged again.  
"I'm not allowed to say anymore."  
"Explain," Kai demanded as his temper rose again.  
"Aoi has forbidden it. Your friend is his and he won't allow me to tell you more than the fact that your friend is alive."  
"Then that's it," Kai said, suddenly defeated. "He's as good as dead if that monster has him. I'm surprised he's lasted this long."  
"Gotcha," the demon said as she grabbed Kai's shirt and dragged him to the bed.  
"Yeah, whatever," Kai tried to ignore the hands on him.  
"Come on baby, don't be such a downer. You called me after all."  
"I know. I just wanted to help him and now," he bit his lip to stop it from trembling.  
"This friend of yours. How close were you two?" she asked suspiciously.  
"He's my best friend. Well, he was."  
"Where you two involved or something?" "What? No! Nothing like that! Geez, why does everybody think that?"  
"Well you were worried enough about him to call a demon to you so why wouldn't I think that?"  
"It was nothing like that. He was my friend and just my friend alright. I mean if I knew he was gay too than maybe I might have thought about it but he was always talking about girls so I never did."  
"I knew it," the demon said with a laugh.  
"Knew what? What's so damned funny?"  
"I knew you liked me better this way," the demon said. As Kai looked at the demon it's form began to change slowly. The color of the hair lightened and the curls became gentle waves. There were subtle changes to the face as well. The shoulders broadened and the breasts shrank to nothing. It only took a minute but it felt longer to Kai as he watched the succubus transform itself into an incubus. "It's you!" Kai said looking into the face of the stranger from the library.  
"I knew you were a clever boy," he said as he leaned in for another kiss.  
"This is all your fault, you son of a bitch!" Kai screamed as his fist connected with the demons jaw.  
"Ow. That's a nice right hook you've got," the demon said as he rubbed his face.  
"Get off of me you bastard."  
"Not so fast. You called me to you. You know what I am and you called me. I'm not going anywhere just yet. Now settle down or I'll be forced to do something you won't like."  
Kai tried to hit the demon again but his entire body felt frozen. He glared at the demon trying to convey all his contempt and anger with that one look. The demon simply kissed his nose and began stripping him out of his clothing. When they were both sky clad the demon climbed back on top of him started kissing his lips softly.  
"This isn't much fun is it?" the demon asked him.  
"You think?" Kai said sarcasticly. "If you're going to keep that attitude I won't be nice and let you talk."  
"You expect me to be nice to you? If it wasn't for you and your stupid idea my best friend wouldn't be dying!"  
"If it wasn't for me and my brilliant idea you wouldn't have even had a best friend."  
"What?" Kai asked. Then he realized the truth behind those words. "He'd still have been better off. I was fine the way I was before."  
"Was he though? A brother who never came to see him and a mother who didn't care. Sure he seemed popular but until you two became friends did he have anybody who cared?"  
"I'm sure he had other friends. Everybody at school knew him and he was always in the popular group."  
"Did he ever hang out with these other friends around you? Blow you off so he could go hang out with the so called popular kids?"  
"What are you getting at demon?"  
"His life wasn't what you thought. Before you he was completely alone. I helped both of you when I told you to look up incubi. I have to say that I'm disappointed that it took you so long to summon me though. It's been almost a year."  
"Do you honestly think he's better off with that monster killing him than he was being ignored at home?" Kai raged. "Why the hell would you think I'd summon you in the first place? The only reason I did it now was to try and help Reita. I don't want anything to do with you."  
"First of all, I've said all I'm going to about your precious Reita. I'm tired of hearing about him already. As to why I thought you'd summon me, that's simple, your a lonely and horny teenager. Once you knew about my kind it was just a matter of time before this happened."  
"Whatever. Just hurry up and kill me already. I got what I asked for so let's get this over with. I'm not really interested in a long drawn out death okay?"  
"Why would I want to kill you sweetie? I've been waiting a long time for this day to come."  
"That's what your kind do. They enslave people with sex and steal their lifeforce bit by bit until the person is dead."  
"Most of the time yes but not always," the demon said as he leaned down for another kiss. "Sometimes we want more than that."  
"What more can you take from me than my life?"  
"I don't want to take your life my darling boy. I'll let you figure it out for yourself though. You're clever enough to do that. Will you stop fighting me for now if I release you?"  
"Whatever."  
"My we are a sullen little thing today. There, better?"  
"I guess," Kai said as he flexed his arms and legs.  
"Stop sulking. It's beneath you. Of all the humans I've ever encountered I get stuck with you. What I did to deserve this I'll never understand."  
"What does that mean? You think I'm your punishment for something?"  
"It certainly seems that way some times."  
"Don't stick around on my account. You can leave any time you want as far as I'm concerned."  
"Tsk, tsk. You can't just invite an incubus into your home and send them off without a little something sweetie. It doesn't work that way."  
"Then just get it over with and go already. I just want to be alone."  
"I'll let you in on a little secret. The more you enjoy yourself, the more energy you give off. The more energy you give, the sooner I'll be satisfied and leave. You really want me to go then you need to loosen up and have a little fun."  
"Are you kidding me? How am I supposed to enjoy something I don't want?"  
"You could start by dropping the attitude. No? Well then sweetie get used to it cause this is going to take a while. I'm pretty drained right now and need a lot of energy."  
"I knew it. I'm going to die. I'm going to be raped to death by some horny demon."  
"Uruha, and dammit I said I'm not going to kill you already."  
"You what now?"  
"U-ru-ha. That's my name. Not demon or monster or whatever else you're thinking of."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"Say it."  
"Say what?"  
"My name sweetie. I want to hear you say my name, Kai."  
"How did you know? Right you've been watching me."  
"Mmmhmm. You still haven't said it."  
"Said what? Oh right. Um, Uruha."  
"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Uruha asked with a smile.  
Uruha leaned down and kissed Kai when he didn't answer. It started as gentle brushing of lips but it wasn't long before his demon side drove him onwards. He bit and teased the young mans lower lip until he earned a moan. His tongue slid between the slightly parted lips and he drank in the others taste. The wet muscles danced against each other and Uruha felt the human relax underneath him.  
He ran his hands over the smooth chest of the man beneath him and reveled in the slight tremble. As his hands moved lower he broke the kiss and trail a path down the others neck. His fingers wrapped around Kai's length as his lips continued downwards over the younger mans chest. He began to stoke slowly up and down as his mouth moved lower still. When he stilled his hand Kai whimpered until the demons tongue flicked out to swirl around the head of his cock. The young man groaned deep in his throat and his hands found their way into the others hair. Uruha slowly began to suck up and down on the shaft taking in more and more each time. He took his time allowing the human's pleasure to build to a fever pitch before he started to suck in earnest. Kai's hips began to buck involuntarily and his hands clenched and unclenched in the others hair. Moans and incoherant words of lust fell from his lips. His breathing became ragged and he felt tension coiling in his stomach. He was begging wordlessly for the other to never stop as he felt himself come undone. His back arched off the bed as Uruha sucked him through his first ever orgasm.  
He lay on his bed with half formed tears in his eyes as he struggled to breathe properly. He felt the mattress shift beside as Uruha moved up to look at him closely. There were no words that he knew of to express what had just happened. The demon smiled down at him and brushed his damp hair out of his face tenderly.  
"Oh sweetie, no wonder you were so nervous. I had no idea that you'd never done anything before," Uruha said as he placed a kiss on a flushed cheek. "Why don't I just sit here with you for a little while?"  
Kai could only nod weakly in response. His eyes felt heavy so he allowed them to close for a moment while he finally got his breathing under control. Long, warm fingers continued to brush through his hair and he felt himself drifting off. "Go ahead and sleep now. I'll be gone when you wake up though. That being your first time it really packed a punch and I'm all charged up. You get some rest and I'll see you another time."  
Kai fell asleep to the sound of the others voice and the last thing he felt was the soft press of lips against his own. 


	3. Chapter 3

Demon Mine KaiXUruha Part 3

Kai smiled at the memory of his first full encounter with Uruha almost five years ago. It wasn't long after that day that he had looked through his research for the paper he had written on the incubi that he had realized the truth. The reason why Uruha had been watching him for most of his life. The reason why he hadn't used him for sex and left him drained and dead. He was Uruha's soul mate and the demon his.  
He closed the box with his old journals and school awards and sealed it with packing tape. Everything was almost ready for shipping now and he was anxious to get this part of his life over of his belongings were being sent from the university to his aunt and uncles home. Shortly after Kai had started his first year at the university his mother had died in a car accident. His aunt and uncle had gotten her affairs in order and planned the memorial for her. Kai had left school for a few days to attend the service and sign all of the legal papers involved. Ruki had ever come to pay his respects and lend Kai another shoulder to cry on. "I'm sorry that it took something like this for us to get together again kid," Ruki said the evening following the memorial.  
"Yeah, me too. How's your mom by the way?"  
"Fucking bitch is dead to me," said heatedly.  
"Whoa, uh sorry I asked."  
"S'okay. I stopped by to see her yesterday when I got in. We haven't talked much since Reita disappeared."  
"Yeah, she stopped even acknowledging me if I saw her."  
"Bitch. Anyhow, I asked her if I could have one of his old soccer uniforms. Reila was going to put it in one of those box frames for me and put his picture with it. Fucking useless bitch said she threw it all away! His uniforms, trophy's, fucking everything! It was all gone like he was never even there in the first place!"  
"That fucking whore!" Kai agreed. "How could she do that?"  
"That's what I asked her. The bitch had the nerve to tell me that she never wanted him in the first place. Said the only reason she kept him was to get support money. Bitch called him demon spawn and I lost it. I kinda knocked her out and trashed her place. Broke every damn thing she had put in his room and left."  
"Man, I'm sorry to hear that. I knew she wasn't exactly mother of the year or anything but he never said it was that bad. Hey, just a sec. The week before graduation last year the school made us clean out our lockers and go through the lost and found stuff. "Somebody cleaned out Reita's lockers and since nobody claimed his stuff they asked if I wanted it. The box should still be in my closet. I never looked through it but if there's anything you want it's all yours."  
Ruki had pulled the younger man into a hug and they had both ended up crying all over each other. They had finally made it up to Kai's room and found the box of Reita's few meager possessions. There were papers from class showing his improving scores and random doodles. A copy of his schedule and the last report card he had gotten. They found pictures that had been taped to the inside of the locker. Most of them were of girls from magazines but there was one of a younger Reita and Ruki laughing at something. Another was the full group photo for the third year soccer team. Someone had taken a picture of Kai and Reita while they were discussing something at lunch. A pair of old sneakers and an old broken umbrella had been closer to the bottom. His favorite black hoodie with the holes in the wrist cuffs lay neatly folded in the box. There was even a half smoked pack of cigarettes still in the pocket. Underneath the hoodie was his gym bag, soccer cleats still wrapped around the strap. Inside the bag there was a set of gym clothes and protective cup. The real treasure was the full soccer uniform that was wadded up in the bottom of the bag. Ruki pulled the shirt out carefully and hugged it briefly to him. He quickly held it away from his face and choked on the stale sweat that clung to it. In the end Kai kept the hoodie and the picture from the lunchroom and insisted that Ruki take the rest of his brothers things. Ruki finally left to head back to his university around midnight and Kai found himself alone in his childhood home. At least he thought he was alone until he went to change out of the suit and into something comfortable to sleep in. Uruha was lounging on his bed waiting for him.  
"What are you doing here?" Kai asked in surprise.  
"I'm here because you need me."  
"Sex is the last thing on my mind right now."  
"I know sweetie," Uruha said as he pulled the other onto the bed with him. "Tell me what's wrong."  
"What makes you think something's wrong?"  
"I don't think, I know. Now tell me what it is? Did somebody hurt you? I'll go hunt them down and rip them to shreds."  
"My mom died. There was an accident," Kai said as he willed himself not to cry again.  
"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. What happened?"  
"She was coming home from work late and the other driver had drinking and didn't stop. They told me she died instantly and never knew what hit her," he said as the first few tears rolled down his face.  
"What happened to the other driver?"  
"He walked away without a scratch."  
"I'll fix that," the demon said an instant before disappearing.  
"What?" Kai asked to now empty space on the bed.  
"Sometimes it's good to have friends in the revenge business," Uruha said as he returned a short while later.  
"What did you do?"  
"I just called in a favor from an old friend. Don't worry about it."  
"Now I'm really worried."  
"Didn't I just tell you not to worry about it?"  
"That's why I'm worried about it."  
"My silly little human, I've taken care of things so just put it out of your mind."  
"Like that's going to happen. I have a feeling that when a demon say don't worry I should be seriously worried."  
"You have nothing to worry about sweetie. That other guy, well he's got something to worry about. Before I forget, I saw your friend not too long ago."  
"Reita? He's still alive? You saw him? How is he?" Kai asked sitting up.  
"Of course he's still alive and he looked fine to me. He was smiling and laughing and that's all I can say."  
"Let me guess, Aoi forbid you to say any more than that."  
"He did and you're lucky he let me tell you that much. He's very protective when it comes to your little friend."  
"Protective? He almost killed him!"  
"I know it seems that way to you sweetie but you'll just have to trust me on this one. You'll understand it someday."  
"I seriously doubt that. Last time I saw Reita he was on deaths door step and a good breeze would have knocked him over."  
"He really is fine, Kai. Laughing, smiling and rosy cheeked."  
"I want to see him. If he's really alright why doesn't he came back?"  
"It's not that easy. He has a new life where he is now and it's a good life. Coming back here would be hard on him and there's no way Aoi would put him through that again."  
"Then can you take me to him? Please?"  
"Not yet."  
"What do you mean not yet? Why not?"  
"Like I said, it's not easy to go between here and there. It's not much for me since I'm a demon but to take you, a human, would be exhausting. I would need a lot of energy and since you are the source of my energy it would be even more draining for you."  
"But you will take me to see him someday won't you?"  
"Sweetie, like it was for your friend, it's going to be a one way trip. When I take you with me you won't be coming back. You're not ready for that yet and I won't rush you."  
"But,"  
"No buts. When the time is right I'll bring you with me and not before."  
Kai tried reasoning with him and begging him over the next few days but the demon would not budge on the subject. Nor would he say why they couldn't just leave now or when it would happen. Instead he helped Kai sort through his mothers things and get the house ready for sale. Being in college he wouldn't need the house to stay at and he couldn't afford the monthly upkeep it would need. While they went on a cleaning and packing spree Kai would often find himself on his back with Uruha between his legs getting one incredible blowjob after another. That was another thing the demon would not give in on regardless of how desperately Kai begged. For a sex demon, Uruha was showing an almost impossible disregard for the actual act. 'Not this time, sweetie' was his response every time Kai tried to take things further.  
Uruha had spent the entire week with him and only returned to where ever it was he came from the morning Kai was heading back to university. His aunt was coming by to get the keys and would bring the few boxes of things he was keeping to her home. After taking him to the train station she would meet with the realtor and place the house up for sale. "It's weird that I'll never be coming back here again," Kai said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.  
"I know sweetie. Are you okay with that? I could always call in a few favors and you can keep it a little longer," Uruha offered as he pulled Kai to him for a hug.  
"No, it wouldn't be the same here without Mom."  
"Are you still planning to stay with your family on breaks then?"  
"Yeah, it beats staying at the school year round."  
"I have a friend who keeps a place down by the ocean. I'll have to take you there some time."  
"Really? I 've never been to the ocean before."  
"You'll love it. We'll go on in the spring when you have your break. All the sunshine and fresh air will be the perfect vacation for you. Sitting in the sand with your feet in the surf as you watch the sunrise in the morning. Laying in the hammock and watching the stars in the sky come out at night. It's a little slice of paradise."  
"You think your friend will really be okay with us staying there?"  
"I know he will be. He hates the hot weather and only uses it in the winter anyways." He wrote the address on a slip of paper and handed it to Kai. "I'll be there waiting for you, so don't forget."  
"I won't, promise."  
Uruha had pulled him in for another hug and kissed him until they heard the sound of a car pulling in to the drive. Kai had found himself alone as his aunt came in to make sure he was ready to go. He had looked around his childhood home one last time before he left. One part of his life was now over and a new one beginning. The day after he arrived back at school he heard the news that his mothers killer had been found dead in his prison cell.

In the spring Kai had packed his things into a rental car and driven to the home on the beach. It was everything he had been told and more. He had pictured a small bungalow with a thatched roof setting among a few trees for shade. Instead he found a large, multi level mansion surrounded by lush trees and a private stretch of beach. Uruha had been waiting for him as he had said he would be. The next few weeks had turned into some of the best Kai had ever spent. Over the years he had returned to the beach every spring and summer break. In the fall Uruha would plan a special trip for the two of them to some exotic destination. The winter breaks were the only times he really saw his relatives and he found himself missing the chance to be with his demon. Somewhere in between breaks he managed to find the time to get together with Ruki and his fiance, Reila. The two of them had graduated university at the end of Kai's first year and had moved out of the city. In Kai's third year of university he had stood as Ruki's best man in Reita's place at their wedding. The only cloud that day had been when Ruki and Reita's mother had shown up. After the bride, still wearing her full dress with it's ten foot train, had given her a black eye and beat her senseless with her bouquet the woman had left. The couple had brought their newborn son, Reita, to Kai's graduation ceremony. He had cried as he held the baby noting that he looked like a miniature version of his namesake. Reila had given up on smoothing the baby's hair down when both men would only end up spiking it again when she looked away. They had spent a pleasant evening together going out to dinner and walking in the nearby park. It was good to have one last chance to see his friends. They had parted ways with promises to keep in touch that Kai knew he wouldn't be keeping. It was a bittersweet ending to close friendship he had made with the small family. His time here was almost at an end after these last few years. When he had gone to the beach house with Uruha over his last spring break the demon had given his word that this would be the last time they parted. Kai had spent the three days since his graduation packing up the things he had accumulated over the last four years. There were the things he had brought with him, such as his journals and pictures from home. Then there were the things that he had picked up over time, like the snowglobes Uruha bought him every fall. Too bad none of those things would be going with him. Uruha had explained what would happen to him one night as they lay together in the hammock. "I'll summon a portal between our worlds and bring you through it with me. It's going to use a lot of energy to bring you with me and if you bring anything it will use even more. I'm not saying you can't take anything with you though. Just that you need to keep it to a bare minimum please sweetie."  
"You live in another world?"  
"Of course I do. Where did you think I came from?"  
"Well you know, you're a demon so I thought maybe," he said letting his voice trail off.  
"Why am I not surprised? No sweetie, I'm not that kind of demon. I'm not evil and I don't live in some fiery wasteland. Well it can get pretty hot there in the summer but no brimstone. Disappointed?"  
"More like relieved. What's it like there, other than hot in the summer?"  
"It's a bit different than what you're used to here. The sky is orange and turns a deep crimson red at night. I know it probably sounds strange to you but can you imagine how demons feel when they come here and the sky is blue? It's just different."  
"You don't have to be defensive about it. Anywhere you are I'll be happy."  
Kai had meant it when he said those words. He couldn't believe that after by this time tomorrow he would be at the beach house for the last time. In a few days he would be gone and he didn't plan on ever looking back. His only regret in leaving would be that Ruki and his family would never knew what happened to him. The movers arrived and he was pulled from his maudlin thoughts as he oversaw the loading of the small truck. Most of his things had already been picked up this morning by the charity he donated them to. All he had now was a backpack with a few days worth of clothing and the photo album he would be taking with him. He had filled it with pictures of his family and school awards mostly. Then he had used a few pages in the back of it to take news to Reita. He had put in pictures, notices and invitations from Ruki from when the two had met until the latest picture taken when baby Reita was born. He couldn't wait to see his old friend again.  
After his room was emptied he turned the light off and locked the door, closing another chapter of his life. He spent the night alone in a nearby hotel dreaming of the beach and the demon waiting for him there. In the morning he boarded a bus and stared out the window as the town he had called home for the past few years was left behind. On a whim he pulled out some paper and began writing. He dropped the note in the mail as he got off the bus.  
He walked happily down the familiar road to the mansion and smiled to himself. This was it, he thought to himself, I'm finally done with school and I'll be going away for good. No more long seperations from Uruha and no more keeping his love a secret. As the large white home came into sight he quickened his step. Uruha was waiting for him on the front porch with a smile and a cold drink. "I know I said to pack light but you really could have brought more than a backpack sweetie," Uruha had laughed as he embraced the younger man fiercely.  
"Oh, this is mostly just clothes and stuff for the next few days until we leave. The only thing I want to take is this," Kai said as he pulled out the album.  
"That's it? You're only taking a bunch of pictures? Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure. This has the most important parts of my life in it."  
"May I see it?"  
"Later. How about we go down to the ocean first?"  
"Of course. Then we can have an early dinner if you want."  
Kai had brought his bag upstairs to the room they shared when here and changed into his swimsuit. He really did love the ocean and hoped that there was one nearby in Uruha's world. He didn't expect them to stay anywhere as nice as this place and a small room somewhere near the water would be perfect. The next few hours passed in a blur as the swam in the water salty water or soaked up the sun on a blanket. They grilled fish from the local market and ate it with a salad before stretching out on the hammock to watch the sky darken and the stars come out. This was Kai's favorite time of day when they stayed here. Just simply laying together and swaying in the light breeze. A star shot across the sky and he closed his eyes and made a wish.  
"What did you wish for this time?" Uruha teased.  
"You know I can't tell you. It won't come true if I do."  
"Silly little human. You should know by now that all you have to do is tell me whatever you wish for and I'll make it come true."  
"That's not true!" Kai said as he shoved the demon lightly. "We've been together for more than five years and I'm still a virgin!"  
"Was that your wish? To finally lose your virginity?"  
"No! I wished for something a little bit grander than that but I'm still not telling you what it is."  
"I'm glad because that would have been a waste of a perfectly good wish."  
"It figures I'd be mated to a sex demon and doomed to die a virgin," Kai said dramaticly.  
"I'll make you eat those words before the night is over," Uruha promised gently as he led them upstairs and ran a bath.  
"Wouldn't it have been easier to drown me in the ocean?" Kai laughed.  
"I suppose it would have and then I could have just let your body drift away. Now I'm going to have to carry your corpse down to the beach and hope nobody sees me."  
"What are you worried about? You'll just go back to your world and they'll never find you."  
"That's right. It would be easier to just leave you floating here in the bathtub while I'm at it," he said as he stripped the younger man and mock shoved him towards the steaming water.  
"You can't leave me naked for the police to find! That would be so embarrassing," he wailed as he reached the edge of the oversized tub.  
"I suppose you're right. How about if I lose my suit and join you?"  
"Well it's about time I finally get to see you naked."  
Uruha dropped his swimsuit to the floor and stood before the brunette in all his demon glory. Kai feasted his eyes on the completely bare form in front of him and he felt a moments panic as he realized how large the demon was. Sensing his dismay Uruha climbed into the tub and sat behind him. He picked up a washcloth and poured a generous amount of soap onto it before running it across the younger mans back. He took his time as he washed all traces of salt water off the other. Taking a large bowl from beside the tub he filled it with water and poured it over the dark hair. He sqeezed a handful of the sweet smelling shampoo into his hands and threaded them through thick hair, working up a lather. He carefully rinsed the suds away and turned the younger man around to face him.  
Kai smiled at him as he took the washcloth from the demon to return the favor. He slowly ran the cloth over Uruha's body, taking his time relearning the feel of his frame. He washed everywhere except the one area he was most interested in, saving it for last. After washing and rinsing the honey blonde hair he picked up the washcloth once again.  
He slid the fabric lightly against the erection bobbing just under the surface of the water experimentally. Looking up he saw that Uruha had his head leaning back with his eyes closed. His cloth covered hand wrapped around the large shaft and he stroked up and down slowly. When he heard a low moan he grinned and increased the speed and with his other hand teased the flared head. Uruha began writhing in pleasure as he twisted his hands as he stroked and it wasn't long before the demon growled a warning. Kai smiled wickedly as plunged his head underwater and took the cock into his mouth just before the other released. It was difficult to swallow with his head submerged and his breathe running out but he somehow managed. He came up for air but didn't get much before he found himself being hauled from the tub and into the bedroom.  
He was placed on the bed, still soaking wet, as Uruha climbed on top of him and kissed him roughly. This was a side of his lover that he had never seen before and Kai was enjoying every second of it. Uruha's hands were all over him as he returned the kiss and rocked his hips up. "Please, Uruha," Kai begged. "I want you so badly."  
"You've got me, all of me. Just be patient sweetie because no matter how careful I am this is going to hurt."  
"I know, it's just, I want you to the point where it already hurts. I need you."  
"That's because I used a thrall on you. Just this one time so it won't be so painful."  
"I don't care just please, I can't stand it how much I want you inside me."  
Uruha didn't have a chance to respond as Kai pulled him down for another kiss. The younger man ground his hips into the other repeatedly and whimpered softly as need fueled by the demon thrall drove him on. Uruha stretched his arm as far as he could and barely managed to grab the bottle of lube he had placed under the pillows earlier. He popped the top and Kai moaned at the sound, making him grin. Maybe he hadn't really needed to use the thrall on his horny little human mate.  
He brought his now slick hand to the brunettes entrance and rubbed a long finger against the tight ring. Slowly he pushed his finger in and as he began to move it in and out he felt the younger man clench around him. He hissed in a breathe between clenched teeth as the energy from the human's orgasm hit him. So sweet and loving the energy was like a bolt of lightning rushing into him.  
As Kai's trembling subsided he added another finger and began thrusting gently and scissoring them. The brunette made soft mewling sounds as he arched his hips and gripped the bed sheet tightly. Uruha added a third finger and continued stretching the tight entrance. He was nearly thrown off the younger man as his fingers found the prostate, causing another orgasm, more intense than the last.  
"Oh sweetie, if you keep that up I'm going to glow like the sun." Uruha said when he could speak. "Oh gah. I ah."  
"I know," He answered with a laugh. His adorable little mate was already so far gone he couldn't even form proper words. He slid his fingers out and Kai made a disappointed sound until he felt the large head push against him. The dark haired human was so aroused the it was difficult for Uruha to go as slowly as he planned. Every push in he made, Kai would arch himself up, taking more of the throbbing cock into himself.  
Uruha placed his hands on his lovers hips trying to still his movements and give him a chance to adjust. The younger man had other ideas and when Uruha paused yet again he managed to flip the both of them over. Before the demon could guess what he was planning Kai had shoved against the other and completely impaled himself on the large cock. He collapsed forward as pleasure, not pain, tore through him.  
More sexual energy flooded through the demon and his eyes rolled back in his head. He didn't know if there was a limit to how much energy one demon could take but it looked like he might find out the hard way. The thought had barely passed through his head when his lover began riding him. With every move and whimper or moan Kai made another wave of energy rolled off him.  
After several minutes of the most intense pleasure he had ever imagined passed the demon was able to regain his composure to a degree. He took hold of Kai's hips to steady him as he began thrusting into the younger man rapidly. The brunette's head fell back as he cried out with every movement within him. When Uruha found his sweet spot for a second time that night he screamed as his body shattered in the most excrutiating eroctic way possible.  
Uruha wasn't able to stand it as the muscles gripped his cock, milking him dry, as the energy pulsed through the room almost alarmingly. He felt his own orgasm rip through him and let out a primal scream of his own. Kai now lay sprawled across his chest, his breathing shallow and erratic, his body still convulsing with mild after shocks.  
The two of them lay on the bed, entwined in each others arms, neither able to speak. Finally their breathing began to return to a normal rythym and their hearts slowed to a safe beat instead of the chaotic pace they had reached. Uruha began to stroke his lovers sweat slicked back as he felt lips pressing against his neck.  
"I might be a sex demon but sweetie you're the dangerous one," Uruha said with a laugh.  
"What do you mean?" Kai asked sleepily.  
"You're so responsive and giving and your energy is so damned pure. You just gave me enough power that I could light up this entire little village for a year."  
"Huh, so that's a good thing, right?"  
"Oh yeah, a very good thing. I've got more energy flowing through me right now than I've ever felt before."  
"So we can go to your world now?"  
"We could but I think you should get some rest first."  
"Okay, don't let me sleep too long though. I want to see the sun rise and paint the red sky orange."  
"As you wish, sweetie. As you wish." 


	4. Chapter 4

Demon Mine KaiXUruha Part 4

As much as he disliked the idea Uruha gently shook the brunette to wake him a few hours later. If his mate wanted to see the sunrise in the demon world then he would have him there before the first soft rays approached the horizon. His fingers brushed through the dark tangled hair and he placed a kiss on the younger mans forehead. "Come on sleepyhead. You wanted me to wake you up remember?" he crooned softly.  
"Hmm. Time to go?"  
"If you still want to watch the sun come up it is. We can always do that later though and you can sleep a little longer."  
"No, I want to go. I can't wait to see your world."  
"Well let's get you up and moving then sweetie."  
Uruha helped him into the bathroom for another warm bath while he gathered the few belongings they had at the beach house. He was going to miss this place but maybe someday they would come back. If this was the kind of energy his mate produced then it wouldn't be a problem. He would have to see how he dealt with the travel between worlds before he made a decision though.  
Kai padded out of the bathroom on bare feet with a towel around his waist and another in his hands drying his shoulder length hair. He pulled a pair of jeans, a tshirt and socks from his bag, sitting on the bed to dress. His heart was racing with excitement and he couldn't seem to stop smiling. No more seperations from Uruha while he went to school and the demon returned home. One night as they had laid in the hammock star gazing Uruha had told him about a spell he would perform once they were in the demon world. Being a human he would still age the same regardless of where they were. The spell would allow his body to be converted into a demon form. He would live much longer and it would allow him to survive in the different climate of the demon world. He no longer even flinched at the thought of having to drink some of Uruha's blood as part of the spell.  
"Are you all set then?" Uruha asked as he helped the brunette up from the bed.  
"I just need to put on my shoes and grab the photo album. Then I'm ready when you are," he said with a smile.  
"Your shoes are under the bed, like always, and I put the album in your backpack for you. Anything else?" he asked, shrugging the bag on.  
"No," he replied as he pulled the shoes out and slid them on his feet. "I'm good to go."  
"There's no coming back. Last chance to change your mind."  
"Never. I want to go home with you and stay there forever."  
"If you're positive, then. Remember, once the portal is open just hold on to my hand and you'll be fine."  
"Don't let go," Kai said as he reached out and took hold of one of the demons hands.  
"Not if my life depended on it."  
Uruha spoke quietly enough that Kai couldn't make out his words but he knew that the words were in the others native tongue. When he was done speaking there was a moment or two before the portal began to stretch open in front of them. He turned and kissed Kai passionately before he led the way through the portal and to his home world.  
The portal felt like a wind tunnel that tried to suck them farther in and spit them back out at the same time. Uruha had never been bothered by the feeling but he knew that when non demons were brought through most of them were sick for days. He kept a firm grip on his lovers hand as he guided him through the portal.  
On the other side Kai stumbled and went to his knees as a sick feeling passed through him. He didn't even have a chance to see where they might be as he began to wretch. When his stomach was empty he could finally lift his head and look at his surroundings. He could hear the sounds of a city slowly waking up somewhere behind him.  
He drew in a deep breath and the air had a faintly bittersweet scent to it. The sky was a deep crimson red dotted with faint stars in patterns unlike the ones he was used to seeing back in his own world. He looked around and noticed that they were standing on a path that led down to a large body of water. It might even be an ocean judging by the heavy scent of salt he noticed when the wind shifted. His eyes were drawn to the horizon as the first faint rays of sunlight filtered through the darkness. The crimson was stained peach and then a lighter shade that blended into the orange as he stood there watching eagerly. At some point Uruha had moved behind him and now had his arms wrapped around his middle and his head was resting agianst Kai's shoulder. "What did you think of your first sunrise?" Uruha asked him when the sun had finally risen above the level of the water.  
"It was amazing. The colors are so vibrant here."  
"So you're not regretting coming here?"  
"I told you before, as long as you're with me I'll be happy no matter where I am. I meant it then and I mean it now."  
"I surrender. I'll stop asking you every day. I'll just have to settle for every other day for the next hundred years or so," he said with a laugh. "Are you ready to go see your new home?"  
"I can't wait. You haven't told me anything about it you know."  
"Well it's on the big side but I live there with family. I have my own person space that we'll be sharing," he explained as he led them away from the water.  
"How big is your family? You never talk about them either."  
"Well, my grandfather is still the head of the family and it's his home really. My parents live there as well and my father's brother lives there when he's here but his time is still pretty devided between here and your world. Then my mother's sister and her family came to stay with her shortly after I was born. I have a small handful of cousins that live there too."  
"Do they know that I'm your mate? That I'm human?"  
"Yes, they know both those things and it doesn't matter to them if you're worried about that."  
"A little bit," he admitted.  
"Well don't be. It's not unheard of for a demon to have a human mate. My uncle has a human mate but we don't talk about her."  
"Oh."  
"It's not because she's a human. She summoned a demon and got my uncle and when he told her she was his mate she wanted nothing to do with him. She hates him for binding them together without her permission."  
"He what?"  
"Demons only have one mate. Our mate is the only person we can have children with and that's only if we are bound to them. My uncle was so happy to have finally found his mate that he didn't realize until after it was too late that she didn't want to be his mate. He was devastated that she wouldn't come to our world with him."  
"How awful for him."  
"Yeah, he's never been the same since they met. I really hope that after she dies he'll be able to find another mate some day."  
"You never mentioned any thing about binding to me before. Is it really important?"  
"It is and the only reason I didn't mention it was because I don't want to overwhelm you. I want you to know exactly what your life will be like here before we are bound together."  
"I guess that makes sense."  
Uruha wrapped an arm protectively around Kai's shoulders as the left the path and entered the city itself. As they made their way through the maze of streets and into the heart of the city the came across a few demons as they went about their business. Kai was amazed at how polite everyone was as they went passed them. Everyone they encountered bowed their heads respectfully when they neared.  
They came to a large home towards the center of the city and Kai could only stare in awe. It looked like a palace out of a fairy story to him. The stones that made up the walls were a soft gray in color and the trim was a pale purple tint. The large wooden doors were pulled open as they arrived and the men standing guard bowed deeply.  
As he was led down the polished stone halls Kai felt a nervous tremor run down his spine. Uruha had said his home was on the big side but that he lived with family. He began to wonder exactly how large the family was in order to need a house the size of this one. It made the beach house they had visited seem small in comparison.  
"Your majesty, it's good to see you've returned to us," a small woman said as she bowed her head.  
"Thank you, Larissa, it's good to be home."  
"Is this him then? Your mate?"  
"Yes it is. Larissa, this is Kai. Kai, this is Larissa, the head house keeper and a dear family friend."  
"It is my honor to meet you, your majesty," she said as she bowed to Kai.  
"Nice to meet you, Larissa," he said in confusion.  
"Is anyone else awake and about yet?" Uruha asked.  
"Yes, majesty, I know I heard voices coming from the garden just a moment ago."  
"Thank you. I think we'll head there and see who's up. Excuse us please."  
"Of course, your majesties."  
"Uh, Uruha?" Kai asked as he was led down another hall.  
"What sweetie?"  
"Why did she call you 'your majesty'?"  
"Because I'm a prince."  
"You're a prince!? Is there anything else that you haven't told me that I might want to know?"  
"Well there's one more thing I haven't told you but I'd rather just show you. Come out to the gardens with me," said as he held out a hand.  
"So your father is the king?" Kai asked as he took Uruhas hand.  
"Not quiet. My grandfather is the king. My father is the oldest so he's next in line when Grandpa steps down. Like me, my father is a prince."  
"Wait a minute. If your father will be the king one day and you're his only son does that mean that someday you'll be king?"  
"Yes. Some day in the next thousand years I'll be king. Is that going to be a problem for you?"  
"It's a lot to take in."  
"Well it's a long way off and if it's too much for you I can abdicate to my cousin."  
"You would do that for me?"  
"Of course I would sweetie. You're my mate and your happiness is more important to me than being king."  
"I don't know what to say."  
"Then don't say anything. It's still a long way in the future so just let it go for now." He opened a door and the scent of flowers and the sound of childish laughter floated in. "This way."  
Kai let himself be led into a large, protected garden as they followed the sound of laughter. A mans deep voice joined in with that of a little girl and he felt a chill run along his spine. There was something about that voice that he just couldn't place. They came around a curve and saw the owners of the voices sitting on a bench near a fountain. The mans head was bent as he brushed out the childs long dark hair. She looked up as she heard them approach and squeeled.  
"Uncle Uru! You're back!" she cried as she ran to her uncle.  
"Of course I'm back. I told you I wouldn't be gone long."  
"Is this him? My new uncle?"  
"No, this is the tooth fairy," he teased as he set her down. "Uh uh. The tooth fairy has wings. Papa said so."  
"All right, you caught me. Rukia, this is your uncle, Kai. Kai this is my cousins daughter, Rukia."  
"Yay! You're finally here! I've only been waiting forever to meet you Uncle Kai," she said as she demanded to be picked up.  
"Hello Rukia. It's very nice to meet you," he replied as he picked her up. He held her to him and kissed her head as he looked to the person sitting on the bench. "Reita?"  
"Hey Bookworm," the blonde said as he stood awkwardly. "It's about time you finally brought him home cuz."  
"He's here now so stop giving me grief about it. How are you doing?" Uruha asked.  
"I'm ready for this to be over, honestly."  
"Um, Rei?" Kai looked closely at his friend.  
"Damn, it's good to see you, Kai," he said as he pulled the brunette to him for a hug. "Er, are you, well, you know, um," Kai stammered.  
"Huh? Oh, this," he rubbed his distended stomach with a laugh. "Yeah, it's a demon thing."  
"So you're pregnant?"  
"Yes, Kai, I'm pregnant, again."  
"Again?"  
"You didn't tell him?" the blonde slapped Uruha on the arm.  
"We just got here a little while ago and came straight to find you," the demon said defensively.  
"You're so useless," he said hitting harder this time. "Take Rukia in for breakfast will you? I'll tell him whatever you left out, which is probably everything."  
"Reita, stop abusing your cousin," came a new voice. "He's your cousin right now. I swear I'm gonna disown him."  
"Play nice, baby," the dark haired man said as he put a possessive arm around the blondes shoulders. "Who's this?"  
"Dumbass, that's Kai. The friend of mine that you scared the shiz out of. Uruha's mate that he's been going on about for the past six years. That's who he is. I swear you're as useless as he is."  
"Papa used bad words, Daddy," said the little girl hiding behind the raven haired mans legs.  
"Sorry, Momoko. Your daddy is just being annoying again," Reita said as he poked the little girl in the nose. "Do you want to meet your Uncle Kai?"  
"Yes please, Papa. Up?"  
"Not right now, little angel. This is your Uncle Kai, Papa's best friend. Kai this is my daughter, Momoko. Can you say hi, Momo?"  
"Hi," she said shyly. "Up?"  
"Sure," Kai said as he scooped up the dark haired girl. "It's nice to meet you Momo."  
"Daddy," Rukia called, "I'm hungry. Can we go eat now?"  
"Momo eat, too!" she cried as she wiggled her way down. "Alright girls just give me one minute. I have to say hello to you uncle first," he told the little princesses as they each took a hand. "I'm Aoi, by the way. Sorry if I scared you last time. I was just a little concerned with Reita's health at the time and I seriously overreacted."  
"I guess that makes two of us," Kai told him.  
"I've got to take these little monsters in and feed them. We'll talk later," he said as the girls began pulling on him. "Uru, give him a hand. I want to talk to Kai without your ugly ass butting in," Reita said as he shoved Uruha towards the door.  
"Daddy, Papa said it again," Momo said sternly.  
"Papa, stop using bad words in front of the girls," Aoi scolded with a laugh. Everybody but Kai missed seeing Reita flip him off. "I know what you just did and I'll take you up on that offer later."  
"Damn demon has eyes in the back of his head," Reita mumbled. "So, Kai, welcome to the family."  
"The family?"  
"He really didn't tell you much did he? Useless cousin of mine."  
"Wait, you two are really cousins? How is that possible?"  
"My dad is Uruha's uncle on his fathers side. Yes, my father is an incubus which makes me a half demon. And to make matters more confusing, Aoi is Uruha's cousin on his mothers side."  
"Your dad is a demon? Wait he's the one Uruha was telling me about this morning. Does that mean that Ruki is a half demon too?"  
"Yeah he. Hey wait a sec. How do you know about Ruki?"  
"We met after you disappeared six years ago. I helped him plan your memorial service."  
"Ru thinks I'm dead?" he asked sadly before sitting on the bench. "Man I really screwed things up."  
"He never really believed you were dead. It was your bitch of a mother who signed the papers for the police just to close the case."  
"Please don't mention her to me again. The things that woman has done just make me so pissed off and," he stopped himself and rubbed his swollen stomach. "Damn that hurts."  
"Are you okay? Should I get someone?"  
"I'll be alright. You'd probably get lost in there and then I'd be stuck out here alone anyhow," he laughed. "So, Ruki doesn't really think I'm dead huh?"  
"He's never given up hope that he'll find you safe and sound one day. He's married now, with a son. They named him after you."  
"Wow, Ru has a wife and kid now? He was always so wild it's hard to imagine. What's his wife like? Do you know her?"  
"Remember that girl he was with when we were in high school, Reila? That's her. They got married about a year after they left university. They had Reita about two months ago. They brought him to my graduation. He's such a tiny little thing."  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For everything. For being my friend six years ago. For being there for my brother. For telling me all that. Just for being you I guess."  
"Are you crying?"  
"Shut the fuck up asshole. Stupid pregnant hormones," he punched Kai in the arm playfully. "Ah crap, not again."  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Oh I'm great, I love doubling over in pain just for shits and giggles."  
"I'll take that as a no. Um, you're probably right about me getting lost if I go in there. Is there anything else I can do?"  
"Help me up."  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"Dude, I've done this twice already. It'll be fine as long as. Nevermind, it'll be fine."  
"Oh my gods. You're going to have the baby now?"  
"Chill, Bookworm. Let's just get to the dining room and Aoi will take over alright?"  
"Let's go then. Which way?"  
"Left. Give me a minute."  
"Do we even have a minute?"  
"Geez Kai, calm down will ya? It's fine."  
"Calm down? How am I supposed to do that? How are you so calm?"  
"I've done this before and freaking out isn't going to help. So stop before you make me start losing it. Guess you weren't there when Ruki's kid was born huh?"  
"I was at the hospital. In the waiting room. Far, far away from the screaming."  
"Oh thanks for that. Come on let's go while I can still walk."  
"That's a good idea. Left."  
They made it to the dining room and Aoi flew into action. He left Uruha in charge of the girls and helped Reita upstairs to their room. They could hear Reita screaming at Aoi about being able to walk on his own. There was also the unmistakable sound of someone being hit and Aoi's muffled curse. "Rukia, Daddy said a bad word," chimed in Momoko, making everyone present laugh.  
Uruha settled the girls back in their chairs and fixed a plate of breakfast for Kai. They sat and ate breakfast together and Kai got to know his new 'nieces'. The girls chattered away as they ate telling their uncles that they both wanted a new little sister and what they thought her name should be. Rukia wanted Hinata while Momoko liked the name Aya. Neither had a suggestion for a boy name since they didn't want a brother.  
After they had all finished eating Uruha led them all back to the garden. The girls splashed each other with water from the fountain and talked their uncles into playing tag with them. Shortly after the game Rukia climbed into Uruha's lap and Momo into Kai's and the girls fell asleep.  
"Uruha?" Kai asked quietly.  
"Hmm?"  
"If we wanted kids at some point how exactly would that work? I'm not like Reita."  
"I know sweetie. Even after your converted you wouldn't be able to have kids."  
"Oh. So I guess we'll just have to be content with being uncles huh?"  
"Not necessarily. If we decide at some point that we really want a child then I'd have one."  
"You would? But, um," Kai bit his lip thoughtfully.  
"Yeah, um. I'd do it for you sweetie. Just not any time soon okay?"  
"Okay. I'm not sure I'm ready for that now anyhow."  
"We have the rest of our lives so let's just enjoy being together for now. Just the two of us."  
"That sounds good to me."  
"There you guys are," Aoi said as he came in to the garden. "There's a new baby upstairs waiting to meet the family."  
"Yay!" shouted Rukia as she woke up. "Come on Momo. Wake up. Our baby sister is here!"  
"Woohoo!" she cheered and grabbed her sisters hand. The two raced off without another word.  
"Don't yell inside! Papa needs to rest," Aoi called after them. "Kids. What are you gonna do?"  
"Let's go meet this new baby, Kai," Uruha said as helped the brunette to his feet.  
The three of them walked through the massive home that Kai had begun to think of as a castle and up to the second floor. Aoi and Reita had a wing on the left side for their growing family. They entered the master bedroom and found the girls sitting on the huge bed on either side of Reita. They were looking at the baby in their papa's arms unhappily. "Guess they already know?" Aoi asked as he settled on the bed as well.  
"Yeah. They didn't think that Daisuke was a good name for a girl and then they just didn't like him," Reita huffed.  
"We wanted a sister, Papa. Why'd you have to have a boy huh?" Rukia complained.  
"Brothers are stinky," Momo added her opinion.  
"You were pretty stinky when you were this little, Momo," Aoi told her. "And you were much louder than your brother has been. All you did for weeks was scream and cry. Remember that Rukia?"  
"Kinda. Uncle Uru let me sleep upstairs by him didn't he?"  
"I sure did, kiddo," Uruha said as he ruffled her dark hair. "So we have a new prince now, do we?"  
"Yeah. You guys wanna hold him?" Reita asked lifting the blanket covered baby slightly.  
"You know I do," Uruha said as he carefully took the baby. "He's got your hair Reita. Think it'll last?"  
"Not a chance. Give it a few weeks and it'll probably change just like Momo's did."  
"We've got two beautiful little girls and now a son. Uruha's got his mate now too. I think we've got just about everything we could ever ask for, don't you?" Aoi asked as he leaned over and kissed Reita's cheek.  
"Not quite but this is as good as it's going to get," the blonde said as he blinked back tears.  
"Aww, don't cry baby. I'm sorry. That was a stupid thing of me to say," he nudged Momoko to the side and held his mate close. "Maybe, when Daisuke is bigger and we can leave the kids here with their uncles we can talk about going."  
"Why bother? We both know it's too hard on me to go through the portal. Just forget it okay. It's just the stupid hormones," Reita said as he brushed the tears away.  
"I'm sorry baby. If I could break the rules I would. You know I'd walk through fire for you. Anything to make you smile."  
"I know," he said and gave a tired smile.  
"Okay everybody, party's over. Reita needs some rest. Girls, why don't you go play quietly in the playroom for a little while? I'm sure your uncles would like to spend some time alone. Your Uncle Kai hasn't even seen the rest of the castle I'll bet."  
"Okay, Daddy," they said in unison. They kissed their papa before they climbed off the bed. Their daddy and both uncles recieved kisses as well, while their new brother was completely ignored.  
"Sorry you haven't had a chance to hold him yet, Kai. Why don't you guys stop by before dinner?"  
"That sounds good. We'll see you then," Uruha said as he handed the baby over.  
"What was that about?" Kai asked.  
"It's nothing. Just my big mouth causing trouble again."  
"I made a promise to Ruki that I'd look after Reita like he looked after me. I want to know what made him break down like that."  
"Quiet," Aoi hissed. "That's the problem right there. He can't go through the portal to see Ruki. He was sick for almost a month when he came through the first time. I can't risk taking him back again. I won't lose him. But he misses his brother and Ruki doesn't even know what he is so he can't come here. At least now he has you here with him," he said as he gave Kai a warm smile. "Well what if Uruha and I went through and brought him here? Couldn't he come visit then?"  
"If it were that easy I'd have done that myself. The thing is their mother refused to let their father near them. In fact she forbid him from contacting her children ever. He's kept watch over them from a distance all these years. When she declared Reita dead her words were voided and he could finally see one of his sons. "He still can't contact Ruki and he won't let anybody else interfere. As long as Ruki has his wife and son he's off limits. He's happy with his life and that's all his father wants for him. Can you respect that?"  
"I guess I don't have a choice in the matter," Kai looked sadly over at his friend and saw that he was sleeping. "Tell him I'll see him later will you?"  
"Of course. Kai," he said as the two turned to leave. "I'm glad you're here. Reita missed you too and I'm glad that my cousin has his mate with him at last."  
"Thanks."  
Uruha took his lover's hand and led him up the stairs to the left wing on the third floor. Their rooms were directly above Aoi and Reita's and that would make it simple for Kai to visit without getting lost. Their room was large enough that it would have held half of Kai's childhood home in it. The bed itself was an oversized explosion of pillows in all shades of the rainbow and for the next several hours that was all the further Kai explored. He and Uruha made love until the sun began to fade and the sky darkened with the promise of a beautiful crimson night. 


	5. Chapter 5

Demon Mine KaiXUruha Part 5

1 Year Later Earth Ruki sat alone at the table in his kitchen staring at the framed photos he had placed there when he started drinking. The first a picture he had gotten from Kai a few years ago that had been found on his baby brothers school belongings. It was an old photo of the two of them when they were just kids, sitting together and laughing at something. The next was a picture of Kai in his cap and gown as he graduated university last year. The last was a picture of his wife Reila, taken when she had been pregnant with their son.  
They were all gone now. They had left him behind and gone were he couldn't follow them. Reila had killed herself eight months ago. Post partum depression they had called it. He would never understand why she hadn't talked to him, said anything to anyone. They had promised each other that if something ever happened that pushed them too far they would talk to each other. She had broken that promise and left him and their baby, Reita, behind.  
His brother Reita had disappeared seven years ago when he had still been in high school. They had lost contact when Ruki went to university and he would never be able to forgive himself for that. Maybe if he had known what was going on in his life things would have been different. At least his brother had found a friend in the studious Kai. Then Kai had been a friend to Ruki as they had learned to live without his brothers presence.  
Kai had disappeared a year ago, right after his graduation. He had packed his things and sent them to his family like he had planned. Instead of going there himself he had been seen on a bus headed the opposite direction. Ruki knew he had arrived in a small ocean town from the letter he had recieved from his friend. It had arrived the day after he had learned that Kai was missing.

Ruki,  
By the time you get this letter I'll be gone. I don't know how else to say goodbye to you and I'm sorry for that. I've met someone and I'm going to live with him. I know you and I will never see each other again so I'm finally going to tell you a secret I've been keeping. When we were in high school our class had to do a report on myths over the winter break. I wrote mine on the incubus/succubus and that report is what brought Reita and I together as friends. It's also the reason he disappeared and why I'll be gone soon too. I found a spell to summon a demon and Reita thought it would be great to have a demon on call for sex. (you know as well as I do that he's a pervert) I gave him the spell never thinking it would actually work. I was wrong Ruki. It did work. He summoned a demon over spring break and when I got home I went to check on him, just like I said I did. He really was sick, I thought the demon was draining his life force. I saw the demon there with him and then he was gone the next day. Finally I worked up the courage and summoned a demon myself. I only wanted to ask it about Reita, if he was alive, if he was alright. It sort of worked. I was able to summon a demon but the only thing he would tell me about Reita was that he was alive. It turns out that the demon I summoned is my soul mate. He's the one I'm going to live with. We're going to his world and that's where Reita is. I promise you that when I get there I'll look after Reita just as you've done for me the last few years. I know you Probably think I'm crazy and that's the only reason I've never said any of this before. Again, I'm sorry for being a coward and not saying this to your face. Please try to be happy, you have a wife and son now so be happy for them as well. Kai

Ruki had read the letter so many times in the last year. He didn't believe it for a minute but it was better than thinking of them laying dead somewhere. It had taken this letter for him to finally realize that his brother was most likely dead. He had been sick and probably wandered off trying to get help. Now his body was in some ditch they hadn't searched or the bottom of a pond. Kai had most likely leapt from the cliffs in the town where he had last been seen, his body washed out to sea. That was unfortunately a popular place for people to end their lives in this region. Reila had taken her life at home and Ruki would never be able to get that image out of his mind. He had returned from work and the lights had all been out and he could hear Reita screaming as soon as he opened the door. She had taken an entire bottle of medication Ruki hadn't even known she had. Then she had lain in bed and taken a knife to herself. She was still warm when he had found her but it was too late. At least he had been able to lay Reila to rest peacefully, he thought bitterly.  
He had taken the baby and gone to a nearby hotel, unable to stand being in the home they had shared together. He had sold the house and requested a transfer at work. Now he and little Reita where living in a small two bedroom apartment several hundred miles away. The distance hadn't eased the pain any but at least he was finally starting to move forward. He raised his cup, toasting his loved ones in the photos silently and swallowed the bitter drink down. His head was now spinning slightly and he knew he should probably stop drinking but dammit he didn't want to. This was his anniversary and should have been a happy occasion. Instead he was miserable and alone except for the sleeping baby in the other room. If it wasn't for his son he knew he wouldn't still be here, but instead would have gone on to join his family in the afterlife.  
A knock on the door startled him and he almost spilled the drink he was pouring. If it was some sales person he was going to let them have a piece of his mind. Muttering about bad timing he wove his way to the door and opened it. The person on the other side stood almost a head taller than Ruki himself and had light blonde hair. He looked almost familiar but other than people from work and a few nieghbors he didn't know anyone in the area. "What do you want?" Ruki slurred out.  
"I want, whew, how drunk are you son?" the stranger asked.  
"Piss off. Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying."  
"I'm not selling anything. I just want a few minutes of your time. Please."  
"No thanks. Not interested in your religion either. Just take a hike buddy."  
"Please son, just hear me out. If you never want to see me after that I'll leave you alone I swear."  
"Who the fuck are you?" Ruki asked peering at the taller man, trying to bring his face into focus. "Dad?"  
"Yes, but how did you know that?" he asked startled.  
"I've seen you. A long time ago. You were at our house when I was a kid. I remember one time hearing raised voices and I thought it was the television. I snuck out to watch it but it was off and then I saw you heading to the door. I hid and heard you two fighting about something."  
"You remember seeing me from all those years ago?"  
"We never had company so it made an impression. I saw you again not long after that. I could hear you begging the bitch to let you see Reita and me so I figured out who you were. I never saw you after that though so why are you here now?"  
"That's complicated story son. May I come in? I promise I'll explain everything as best I can."  
"You know what? I really don't give two shits anymore. I've done alright so far in life without you. I think I can handle the rest of my life without you just as well."  
"What about your brother?"  
"My brother is dead asshole. He's been dead for the last seven years, not that I'd expect a deadbeat like you to know that."  
"Reita is alive and well."  
"The hell he is you sick fuck!"  
"Calm youself this instant," he growled as he grabbed Ruki by the collar and shoved him into the apartment.  
"Get the fuck out of my home! You're a little late to start acting the part of Father don't you think!"  
"I had no other choice."  
"Yeah, sure you didn't. You just showed up whenever you felt like it and then disappeared again. You left me and Rei with that fucking bitch and never looked back!" Ruki said as he took a swing at the larger man.  
"You have no idea what my life is like you ungrateful little punk. You have a son of your own now. Could you walk out on him?"  
"You leave him out of this you son of a bitch!" Ruki charged, swinging wildly.  
"I've had about of enough of that son," he said as he knocked his son to the floor. Glaring at the drunk he unfurled his leathery wings and allowed his horns to show through his thick blonde hair. His nails became lethally long claws and his skin changed to a dark blue. "Now sit you ass down and listen to me."  
"The fuck are you?" Ruki asked in horror.  
"How thick are you? I'm a demon obviously. An incubus to be precise."  
"An incubus? You're a fucking sex demon?"  
"Yes," he said as he shook himself, changing back to his earlier appearance. "Do you think you can spare a few minutes for me to explain things now?"  
"I think I need a drink."  
"You've had enough to drink already."  
"Piss off. This is my home and I'm an adult. If I want a damn drink then I'm going to damn well have one."  
"Fine, have your drink and I'll try to clear up some of questions I'm sure you have."  
"You have no idea."  
"I'll start at the beginning then. You're mother summoned me almost thirty years ago and got more than she bargained for. The fates had decided she was my mate and she wasn't happy about that. Well that's an understatement actually. She hated the idea and blamed me for it and in turn hated me. "Demon's can spend centuries searching for their mate and not find them. We can only have children with our mate and after being around as long as I have the idea of a family is what keeps us going. A mated incubus or succubus can also no longer be summoned by humans. Not that I didn't enjoy the sex with random strangers over the years mind you. There just comes a time when you want more from life."  
"Yeah, I've already figured that much out for myself. Get to the part about why you were never around. If you wanted a wife and kids so much why did you leave?"  
"That was her choice. If she wasn't drawn to me because of the bond she wouldn't have anything to do with me at all. After she found out that she was pregnant with you she hated me even more if possible. She never wanted kids in the first place and I had to put a thrall on her to keep her from aborting you. I didn't release her from it until there was no chance for termination."  
"No wonder she fucking hated me. How could you do that to her? You took away her free will."  
"Don't judge me by human standards. It's unheard of for a demon to even think about something like what she wanted to do. To us every child born is a miracle to be rejoiced in. I tried everything I could think of before using a thrall but she left me with no choice. As punishment she refused to let me see you, ever. In demon law she had the right and I had no option but to follow her edict."  
"And Reita? Did you force her have him too?"  
"No, she was sick when she got pregnant and didn't realize she was carrying him until it was too late to terminate thankfully. By that point in time she would only call me to her side when she absolutely needed to. That woman can go without for a long time."  
"TMI. So long story short she hates you, has me and Rie and hates us, uses the two of us to punish you and is in general a fucking bitch to the whole world. Sound about right?"  
"Unfortunately it does."  
"Back to what you said about Reita still being alive. Is he seriously in some other world living with demons? Was Kai honestly sane when he wrote that letter? Do you happen to know if Kai is there too?"  
"Your brother is alive and well and he is living in my world with his mate. Your friend Kai is there as well and he's perfectly sane."  
"That's good. I'm glad for them. I have another question for you though."  
"Anything."  
"Why are you here now? What made you finally decide to see me after all these years?"  
"By demon law you are considered a child until you are twenty-five. My your mothers words I couldn't come before then. By then you had already married and with your wife a human I wouldn't have been able to bring you to my world. It didn't seem right to tell you that your brother was alive but you would never be able to see him again."  
"So there's no way for me to go there or for him to come back here?"  
"No he isn't able to come back to this world. The trip through the portal between the two worlds is too difficult for him and his mate won't risk his life just for a visit. However, you are now free to come to my world and stay with us. If you would like to, that is."  
"I have a son. I can't leave him behind."  
"I would never ask that of you. He is one quarter demon and it's his right to live in my world as well. I'm sure he and his cousin Daisuke would be the best of friends."  
"Cousin? Rei has a kid?"  
"He has three children actually."  
"Three? Well damn."  
"Would you like to come to my world? Your brother and his family are there, as well as Kai and his mate. We would love to have the two of you live with us as well."  
"Wait, you guys all live together?"  
"Yes, in the palace. You and your son would have your own private wing as well."  
"In the palace? What are you? Some kind of royalty or something?"  
"As a matter of fact I am. Second in line for the throne after my brother, who is your friend Kai's father-in-law by the way."  
"So you're a demon prince? What the hell does that make me?"  
"The same as your brother. A half demon prince."  
"I still don't understand why you waited until now to tell me this. Why not a year ago? Why not before then?"  
"Your wife. As you are only half demon it would have been difficult if not impossible to bring her through the portal. When I heard she had died I wanted to come to you straight away but your son was too young to be brought through. Now he's old enough to safely make the trip and I have enough energy to bring the two of you with me."  
"You said that Reita couldn't come back through because it would kill him and you want me to risk my sons life?"  
"Remember I said your mother was sick when she carried Reita? It left him with a weakened system and prone to sever illness. Your son might be sick for a few days but that would be the worst of it. I have a physician standing by to care for him if need be. That is if you choose to come."  
"Let me get this straight. You want my son and I to go with you and live in a world full of demons. My brother is there with his family and Kai is there too. We'd all live together in a palace and I'll be a prince. Or we can stay here where the only family I have is the bitch that gave birth to me against her will. I'd get to continue working fifty or more hours a week just so I can support my son even though it doesn't leave me much time to actually spend with him.  
"Let me think about that," he said and tapped his foot impatiently. "Okay, can we leave?"  
"Are you certain? My world is very different from yours. As much as I want you to be there it wouldn't be fair not to tell you that."  
"I can deal with that. I'm doing this for Reita, he deserves a better life than I can give him here."  
"Reita will understand if you choose not to come."  
"My son. My son's name is Reita."  
"Hmm, that will take some getting used to. If you're sure about coming then it's just a matter of deciding what you feel you can't leave behind. We can't take much but if there are certain things you have an attachment to we can find a way."  
"Yeah okay."  
Ruki spent the next hour wondering through his apartment deciding what, if anything, was too important to him to leave behind. He took the wedding album and Reita's baby book and placed them on the coffee table in the living room. He added the blanket Reila had made for the baby while she was pregnant and a few of his favorite toys. He took the photos from the kitchen from their frames and a few pages from the almost bare family album and place them with the wedding album.  
There really wasn't anything he else he wouldn't miss so he took a suitcase from the closet and put some of his and Reita's clothing in before filling it with the small pile from the coffee table. He packed the diaper bag and sat it next to the suitcase and looked at his father.  
"That's it," Ruki said.  
"Are you sure? There's not very much there."  
"I got rid of a lot already when we moved here. So unless you've got wifi and compatible electric outlets I'm good."  
"Sorry no wifi or electric outlets."  
"Then I'm ready to go whenever you say. I just need to grab Reita."  
"By all means go get my grandson. I'll be happy to leave this world for a few more years."  
"I'll be right back," he said. In less than a minute he returned carrying the sleeping child. "All set."  
"Let me take him. The portal isn't the most pleasant way to travel and if he gets scared he may struggle. I'm used to this it will be easier for me to hold on to him."  
"Yeah I guess. You have held a kid before right?"  
"Of course. I do have three other grandchildren as well as a nephew."  
"Sorry, it's just he's all I've got."  
"I understand. Show we go?" he asked holding out his arms.  
"Let's do this," Ruki said as he handed over his son.  
The portal opened a minute later and Ruki picked up the suitcase and allowed his father to take his hand as they went through. Instantly he was glad that he had let the demon carry Reita. He felt like he was being squeezed and suffocated and he thought he was going to be sick. Finally they came out on the other side and he let go of the suitcase and sat down breathing heavily. After a minute he opened his eyes and saw that they were in a garden somewhere. His father handed the still sleeping Reita to him and he looked at his son in amazement. The kid could probably sleep through anything, he thought shakily. He stood up and looked around at the flowers and the fountain splashing nearby. He heard the sound of someone running towards them a second before he was picked up and spun around.  
"Ruki!" a familiar voice yelled in his ear.  
"Rei?" he asked. "Dude stop spinning me before I puke."  
"Eh? Oh sorry about that. Damn it's good to see you," he said as his brother turned to face him.  
"Daddy, he said a bad word," Momo complained.  
"Princess, your papa can't talk without using bad words," Aoi replied drolly.  
"Yes I can. I just choose not to," he said with a laugh. "Ruki, this is my mate, Aoi. The little tattler is out daughter, Momoko. And here come Rukia and Daisuke."  
"Good to finally meet you," Aoi said as he shook his brother-in-law's hand. "You too," Ruki said as he looked at his brothers family. "Damn, Rei, you've been busy."  
"Daddy, Uncle Ruki said a bad word too."  
"I heard him, Momo."  
"Where's Kai? You told him they were here didn't you?" Reita asked Aoi.  
"They'll be here in a second. Uru wasn't feeling well."  
"Papa?" baby Reita spoke up sleepily.  
"Hey buddy. Finally woke up I see," Ruki said, placing a kiss on his head. "This is your Uncle Reita. Wanna say hi?"  
"No. Nigh-nigh."  
"Still sleepy huh?"  
"Seepy," he agreed with a yawn.  
"Okay buddy. We'll get you to a bed."  
"Ruki!" Kai called as he came into view.  
"Kai, man it's good to see you again."  
"I can't believe we're all here. I am so sorry about Reila. I wish I could have been there for you."  
"Thanks. I need to get Reita into bed guys so if somebody could point the way."  
"I'll show you to your rooms son," his father said stepping forward and picking up the suitcase.  
"I'll catch up with you later," Ruki said to Kai.  
"Sure. I need to get back to Uruha anyhow. He's got morning sickness really bad."  
"Hey Ru, welcome home bro," Reita said sincerely.  
"Good to be home." 


End file.
